Internal bleeding
by LokiPie
Summary: It all started with a dream; a dream where he was with the girl he had fell for, Elena Gilbert that is. And now ever since that dream everything has got much harder definitely since Elena was getting married to his younger brother Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

Internal bleeding.

Heya everyone this is my new Delena story YEAH! I know I will still be working on 'How to save a life' but I just had another idea so I am now writing this one as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy.

Acceptance; what a piece of crap because truly no one will ever be completely accepted, some just pretend that they don't care and I am one of them.

I am a type of man that hides everything from people that I know might actually care but still I do not trust their limit of that care that they have for me because I know the deeper I get the more it hurts.

I was a ordinary boy once well to meany of peoples surprise that was over a few centuries ago before I got turned into a stupid vampire by my son of a bitch loony little brother.

I was lost and broken for about half a century but if I actually believed that, I would be lying to myself because truly I am still broker and lost.

I am a over confidant asshole but thats just like a shield; so I don't just brake down and crumble.

But enough about me because this story isn't just about me no; It is also about Elena, the girl I fell for.

She sat down in one of the booths in the Grill, her chocolate brown eyes drifted from person to person as if to search someone out.

A smile popped on her thin pink lips as she looked over at a man in the far corner; my little brother Stefan.

He slowly made his way towards her passing all the normal people.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well as planted a small kiss onto her lips.

It made me sick and jealous to see my brother out of everyone to be the one with this girl that I had let myself mistakably fall for and that just made everything worse; It hurt and that just made me crazy.

Th worst thing was that I was there but she just did not notice or didn't care; I was so scared that it was the latter.

I found myself just sitting there staring at the two and with every passing moment I died a bit more.

My heart skipped a beat as Elena started to stare back at me and for one little second I swear I saw her smile directly at me; but it was obviously my imagination I mean come on she barely even tolerated me.

I couldn't stand it anymore; the jealousy, pain and sadness had gotten to much for me so I did what I did best and left.

I got in and decided to go to bed but I was scared I knew that it would be another dream filled night of Elena.

I woke up to feel a body resting heavily on mine, I thought for a moment of who it could of been but then my question was answered as Elena's eyes come into view to gaze into my own.

"Morning honey," She whispered in a hushed tone as she placed a hand to my cheek rubbing it with her thumb affectionately.

"Mummy...Daddy!" A scream came from two kids that ran into the room and climbed onto the bed besides me and Elena.

I looked down at them; one was a girl and the other was a boy, the girl looked just like Elena except she had my eyes but the boy on the other hand looked like a mini me of me.

"Come on Elisha and Dante, lets go and get your breakfast," Elena said as she grabbed the hands of the two kids and slid of the bed.

"You coming Daddy?" The boy asked who I am guessing was Dante.

"Yeah in a minute, you go i'll be out in a moment," I replied, my tone was very edgy because of my confusion.

I could hear screaming and giggling coming from the kitchen, it actually warmed my heart to hear this burst of excitement coming from these three people that were obviously important to me.

In that moment I decided that I liked this dream, it made me happy like everything that was hurting me had been demolished and shattered because usually I am the one that feels demolished and shattered.

Eventually what seemed like a few minutes I awoke and the dream washed away into only a memory.

End of Chapter

Thank you ever so much for reading and I am sorry if there is mistakes because I have no beta reader.

Don't forget to leave a review good or bad.

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is chapter 2 of Internal bleeding YEAH!

Thank your for reading the other chapter and I did try to make this chapter more interesting. So please enjoy.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring.

My stupid phone woke me up, I hated that god damn annoying noise it makes me wonder why the fuck phones were created.

I reached out and felt the chill on my arm, I grabbed my phone off of the bed side table and pressed the green 'call' button then placed it to my ear.

"Elena has been involved in a car crash!" Stefan screeched from the other end of the phone.

It took me a moment to realise what he just said; I sat up on my bed like I was frozen as millions of worrying thoughts span around in my mind.

"What? Is she okay whats happening are you at the hospital?" I asked with fear in my voice, yes I was actually scared and for the first time in my life I would admit that.

"Yes I am and she is okay its just that she has...Amnesia," He replied, his voice was trembling as it would be if the person you loved got hurt as was mine.

"Wait there, i'll be there in a few minutes," I told him and with that I hung up.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my house keys.

I used my inhuman super speed to get myself to the hospital as quick as I could.

I was so worried what if she couldn't ever remember how to speak or walk?

I just couldn't keep all these questions at bay; this is Elena we are talking about here.

I met Stefan in the hallway outside of a room which I was guessing was Elena's temporary room.

"Is she in there?" I asked as I pointed towards the plain door in front of us.

Stefan replied with a simple nod and then gestured for me to go ahead.

I headed over to the door and gripped the door handle tightly, I was reluctant to open the door at first but I just had to see Elena.

I pulled the handle down and pushed it open to reveal the furniture inside, the first thing I noticed was the faint smell of blood that lingered in the air then I noticed Elena; she was laying in a bed with a confused look plastered on her face.

Stefan was right behind me; he looked very pensive as he gazed over at his 'soon to be wife'.

"Hey how do you feeling?" I asked timidly as her head span around to look at Stefan and I.

"Stefan who is this?" She asked my brother, still with that silly confused look on her face; the look that did not suit her face it shouldn't of been there.

What she said came to me like a ton of bricks, knocking me into a world of un-normal emotions that I should not of been feeling not for a vampire anyway; I should not of been feeling hurt and sadness by Elena's sudden words but when them word were spoken I could not help but feel.

"This is my brother Damon Salvatore," Stefan replied, putting emphasis on our second name.

"Stefan you never told me that you had a brother," She commented whilst staring at me like I was strange, this was what broke me completely; I walked out I just couldn't stand her not knowing who I was and it had hit me hard.

I felt like the world was finally crashing down on me in that moment but what had just happen had a very bad impacted on me.

I went home after just standing in the hallway for a few minutes.

That night I drank myself half to death until I finally fell asleep; I ended up having the same dream I did last night.

I was starting to enjoy this dream; just the way that I could cuddle and kiss Elena and also was able to play with two lovely children that were my own.

Before I knew it the dream had turned into a twist of blurry colours until a picture formed in the back of my mind.

Screams echoed through out my skull as images flickered at light speed; I saw myself as I dug my fangs into Elena's neck ready to drain everything out of her, I screamed at myself to stop but it was no use.

Every gulp I took the more she died, this moment I could tell that she feared me and was confused by my presence.

She went limp in my arms as I took my last gulp.

I ripped my mouth away from her neck to look at her face; she was incredible pale and her brown eyes were glazed over and lifeless that it made me sick.

"Who...are you?" She asked breathlessly as her eyes drifted shut and her heartbeat disappeared into nothing.

I was soon to wake after that but the memory of the dream still haunted me mentally but still the most sickening thing was that it had made me hunger; hunger for Elena.

End of Chapter

OMG! Haha so what do you think guys Please PLEASE review! Im hoping it wasn't that bad that no one wants to review and I'm sorry for any mistakes (I have no Beta reader).

Everyone who dose will get a cookie ?.

Love you all ?

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and Favs I love you so much you make me smile so much, cookie to all of you（＾∇＾)!

So here is chapter 3 please enjoy.

I looked into the mirror in disgusted, I hate myself the thing that I am, I hate the way I could kill someone by my own hunger and it scared me that one day I will totally lose control and hurt someone I love.

Just like the dream I had last night were I drank Elena's blood, even just thinking about the dream made my stomach turn inwards on its self.

"Damon...you here?" A voice called out from somewhere in the house, knocking me out of my current thoughts.

I took one last glance at myself before turning around and walking away into the direction of the main room.

I strode over to the small bar, grabbing a glass and pouring whisky into it.

I took one sip from my glass then glanced over at my brother who was staring at me as he leaned against the far wall.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked grimly whilst taking another sip of my drink.

"Well thats not very nice...anyway Its just that I wanted to check on how you were, you looked very shaken up yesterday," Stefan replied tenderly.

"What did you expect? For me to be okay with Elena not remember who I am," I growled with annoyance, giving my brother the best glare I could give but still it was a halfhearted attempt.

"Damon I know that its hard...we are all worried about Elena," Stefan sighs as he turns away from me.

"Whatever bro," I grunted as I sat down on the black leather couch, glaring down into my glass whilst thinking that my brother is a total 'dick'.

I downed the rest of whisky in my glass with one large gulp and then stood, placing the glass down at the bar where it was before.

I passed Stefan and grabbed my jacket, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind me just before walking away in a pissed off manner.

I knew perfectly well where I was heading and I wasn't really looking forward to it, I could already imagine that horrible confused look plastered on her face as if it was stuck there for ever more god it hurt so much.

I knocked on the oh so familiar door before just standing there waiting for it to open.

After a few minutes it did open and a surprised Elena stood gawking up at me.

"Hello...its Damon right?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

I nodded in response; not trusting myself to speak because I knew that I would probably say something cocky and then she would shy away as I'm only an acquaintance to her in this time of mind.

"What brings you here Damon?" She asked, her voice is in a shy tone which was not normal for me to witness in her.

"Just that Stefan asked for me to check on you," I replied whilst shifting on the spot uncomfortably.

She crooked her head to the side and stared up at me questionably,

"Well thats kind of funny when Stefan was here just a moment ago before you came...so why would he ask you to check on me?" She asked rhetorically as she glared at me which was making it even more awkward for me.

"I don't know but he did," I said anyway.

I could not stand to look at her in the eye any more, its just the way she looks at me; the way she makes me feel like a stranger that should not be in her presence.

"Stop lying," She said, her voice was raised and firm lost all the shyness and innocence it had moments ago.

"Just leave me alone Damon," she calls out before slamming the door in my face which made me jump backwards a bit.

Its not like Elena has never told me to leave her alone before but this time there was just something about it that told me that I really should leave her alone.

I lazily made my way back to the boarding house, not really looking forward to Stefan questioning me on where I was.

To my surprise Stefan was not there when I got home meaning that I was alone again.

This night was just the same as the last,

The same drinking, the same dream and then that same hunger; that sickening desire that only that one women could get rid of.

End of Chapter

Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing, cookies for EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do then you can have a slice of my special Damon cake! Haha and the next chapter will be up around next week hopefully if your nice enough to me. Xx

Love you all ε-(´∀｀; )

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
